Only Fools And Horses in 1988
1988 saw 1 new episode tran smitted, Dates (25th December 1988). No new series was transmitted their year but Dates did set the scene for the 6th series, shown the following year. Episodes *Dates (25th December 1988) Synopsis of Dates Derek "Del Boy" Trotter and Rodney Trotter have made lots of money recently. They are able to spend some on lifes luxuries. Albert Trotter has a birthday approaching but says how he crashed a ship in 1941 but an invasion stopped him being up for court martial and he never heard another word about it. Del plans a shocking birthday surprise for Albert. At The Nags Head, Rodney Trotter mocks Boycie's Masonic Lodge saying it is full of people from what he thinks is all walks of life such as lawyers, judges and barristers. Trigger has joined a dating agency in the high street. He did not say he was a road sweeper but a bus inspector to add a bit of glamour. This however gives Del a thought about joining. Rodney is urged to take Nerys Sansom out on a date after his friends Mickey Pearce and Jevon pretended that she likes hard men. Del goes to the Technomatch dating agency. The agent is not impressed by Del's patter, describing women as "sorts" and "I don't want some old bow wow". The agent finds a match, a 30 year old woman who is an actress. He suggests they meet at Waterloo Station. He also says that these blind dates are based on honesty. He then asks Del if there is an "e" on the end of his surname but Del says no "e" it is Duval, Derek Duval. A couple of days later, Del is stood awaiting his date. He approaches a hooker, thinking she is the date but he then realises he made a mistake. Raquel then turns up. Rodney, meanwhile borrows Del's van so he can take Nerys out. Del takes Raquel to The Hilton Hotel, Park Lane and Rodney takes Nerys on a cruise. Some yobbos who know Rodney follow him. They chase him through Peckham and Rodney even runs a red light and almost crashes, a police car sees him. The officers get out of the car and just notice the look of the 3 wheel yellow van so they can question owners of all such vehicles. At The Hilton, Del says he is a multi millionaire and has a Ferrari. Raquel says she is a little known actress. Del later says he can join a friend's Masonic Lodge and bribe a director to put her in a TV show so she can get her big break into the TV industry. Del even blackmails Boycie to recommend him or he will tell Marlene about the woman he saw in Sheffield. At Albert's birthday party, which Del had paid for, Del tells Rodney how he has fallen head over heels for Raquel and she is talented. Del says he is up for joining Boycie's lodge after he went there and made an impression. He says the members put balls into a bag and if there is just 1 black ball, Del is out and cannot join. Boycie says Del was back balled, rejected by the lodge. Boycie compares the amount of black balls to that of a rabbit hutch. An older man and a younger woman in uniform turn up to see Albert Trotter, saying they found out that he caused the sinking of a ship in 1941 and the records have just been discovered in the Naval HQ in Singapore. They say he is under arrest but they then wish him a happy birthday. They are strippers. Del has fooled Albert as this was his birthday surprise. But Del's happiness is short lived when he sees the stripper is Raquel. Del runs out, humiliated. Raquel mirrors his moralising by saying she found out he was a mere market trader, not a millionaire and his surname is Trotter, not Duval. Raquel says she does stripping to pay for her drama classes. Del says he wants to see Raquel again but will pay at the door like the other punters. She walks off. A few days later, a depressed Del is moping. He is at Sid's Cafe. Raquel comes in and says she is off to the Middle East if Del is not at her flat by noon tomorrow. Del later agrees to see Raquel. Del is questioned by 2 coppers over how a 3 wheel yellow van like his was involved in a road rage incident. Del thinks Albert has got revenge on Del for the birthday surprise he gave Albert. Del even rips off the female coppers top uniform, thinking she is a stripper. But Del then sees a police car and realises they are real. He is nicked, and is unable to get to Raquel's flat by noon. Raquel gets into a taxi to the airport to head off to Addis Ababa. At the police station Del asks if they know the code for Addis Ababa. Who Lived Where Behind The Scenes Series and character development this year Prev year Only Fools And Horses in 1987 Next year Only Fools And Horses in 1989 Category:Only Fools And Horses year by year.